Letters to Romeo
by EliLover28
Summary: Have you fallen in love before and then had your heart broken? Did you write letter to your Romeo? Well Clare Edwards did. Read Clare's letter to her Romeo and find out what happens to this wonderfully troubled couple. (This story goes with Letters to Romeo (Extras) )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I haven't posted in such a long time! Well just so you know, this story is based off my other story called Letters to Romeo (Events). This story just the letters that Clare's writes to her Romeo, Eli. My other story includes events not seen here. Please leaves reviews. I am planning to have only 5 chapters so this will be the first story I complete. Thank you everyone!^,^ **

* * *

_'November 1, 2016_

_Dear Eli, _

_ It's me, Clare Edwards. I hope you haven't forgotten about me just yet. You know, the last time we saw each other was so long ago. It seems like it was just yesterday though. We haven't spoken in three years and that is mostly my fault. You have no idea how much I would like to talk to you in person. I want to tell you everything that I need to tell you. I made a mistake back then but I guess I just never knew how to apologize for it._

_ Remember that day when I surprised you in New York? I don't know what to think about that day anymore. I mean, within the first second I saw you, I was so happy. Then suddenly, all that happiness faded away. I am still confused about that day. Did I do the right thing by going there? Did I make a mistake? Maybe I had thought we were meant to last forever and I got way too excited. I guess I never noticed the signs from before._

_ Eli, that day that I walked away from you, I didn't know what to think anymore. You called many times but I never answered. I had hoped to never see you again. I just wanted to disappear off the face of the planet. Seeing you with someone else caused so much pain. You have no idea how much I loved you then. The sad part is, I still love you to this day. I really wish you could understand that. _

_ Sending this letter to you will be very difficult. You probably have a girlfriend now and sending this letter will just be a repeat of what happened three years ago. I am going to be honest with you. I secretly ask Adam how you're doing. When I get the chance, I ask him if you've mentioned me. He's told me you have and that's why I write this letter to you. I write this to tell you that I still think of you. I still love you. No matter how many times I've tried to move on, it's impossible. I want to let go of you. I want to forget about you. I just can't. I can't forget everything we went through. You mean so much to me. I still think it was dumb of me to write this letter. I could just call you and tell you all this. I don't know. A part of me wants me to just walk away from you, forever, but then there's this one part of me that misses you like crazy. _

_Eli, you have no idea how much I love you. You will never know. Maybe one day we could be reunited. I hope this happens soon. _

_-Yours Truly,_

_ Clare Edwards._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

'_January 22, 2017_

_Dear Eli, _

_ This is the second letter I send to you. I guess it would actually be the first. I never sent the first letter that I wrote almost two months ago. I just couldn't. I had it all sealed with your name and address on it. It was ready to be sent out but the problem was that I couldn't send it to you. I hope writing this letter to you will allow me to send both letters to you sometime soon. Honestly though, that's not why I write to you again. It was because of what happened today. _

_ Today, I was with Adam when you called him. I might have overheard something I wasn't suppose to hear. You obviously knew that. I don't regret what I said. I really don't but I did have things left unsaid. Why did you still think about me if you had a girlfriend I was never told about? I'm filled with questions that you have made me wonder. _

I_ will never understand_ myself. _I fell for a guy_ _who only knew how to hurt me. I knew better than this. I guess you have this charm that makes any girl fall in love with you. Although, I hate how you used it on me. You ruined my life after our breakup. I'm not happy with anyone else. I always tend to miss you. My whole world has turned upside down. That doesn't matter though. I'll show everyone that I don't need you because I don't. You won't ruin everything for me anymore. I will move on no matter what. I'll move on, even if I don't want to._

_I'm still confused on why you didn't tell me about your engagement. I would have much rather have you tell me than happen to accidently hear it on your phone call with Adam. If you thought I'd talk you out of it, I wouldn't. This is your choice. I would have accepted it, if that's what you wanted. If you wanted to back out of this, I wouldn't let you, unless you asked me to let you. I would never reject the opportunity to have you back in my arms. This might be something I regret later but its worth taking a chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Clare Edwards_


End file.
